Satan's Lair
by Rosy Kind of Misery
Summary: When Wildwing is finally convinced to take a night on the town, he falls for a certain bartender with a less-than-positive attitude. Can he make her see through her walls and into the real beauty in people? Rating for future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- No, like everyone else on this site, I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I wish I did. Wishes don't come true. Onto the story!  
  
Folks, this is my first story. I cannot figure out how to do a few things with my newly-uploaded stories. Please, HELP!!! Any and all reviews will be appreciated!!!  
  
The ducks sat looking at the TV in their livingroom, all of them blankly staring at the screen. Mallory's head kept drooping, her eyes fluttering as she fought to stay awake.  
  
"Aw, this is insane. I have got to go to bed." She said tiredly, dragging her feet on the way down the hall.  
  
"I agree, I'm too tired after that game to stay awake this late," Tanya said, following Mal down the hall. Grin was already in his room, having turned in a few hours earlier with the excuse of 'too little sleep disrupts the peace of one's mind'. Dive, well, he was already conked out in the kitchen, spread eagled over their table.  
  
Wildwing looked at his retreating teammates wide-eyed. He was so awake, the game they played a few hours earlier was so invigorating and wild, he couldn't imagine going to sleep now; he still had adrenaline coursing through his veins. He jumped as Duke changed the channel, the sudden light it gave off shocked his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Wing, I couldn't handle watching the news, not tonight."  
  
"Why? Nothing's bad happening this week."  
  
"Naw, I don't wanna watch the sports. They keep playing that check I got over and over and over. Really, it wasn't that funny."  
  
"Well, we won, didn't we?"  
  
"I got de-pantsed (a/n- How do you spell that?) by their right-winger."  
  
"It was pretty funny, there, Duke." Duke looked away quickly, his embarrassment showing all too obviously, even in the dark room. He looked just as awake as Wing. Even after such an embarrassing check, he still scored the majority of the team's points that night.  
  
"This is so boring." Wing said, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"I know.I gotta get outta here tonight.it's too quiet." Duke said, watching the channels flash across the screen.  
  
"Where do you go all those times you go 'out'?"  
  
"Out with my friends. Yes, I do have friends outside of you guys."  
  
"Hey, I don't care.but what do you do?"  
  
"I got this favorite little bar I go to with Tony and Jimmy, they got pool, good food, and the most gorgeous waitress you have ever seen," Duke said, grinning slyly. "Wing, since we landed on Earth, have you ever gone out and done something?"  
  
"Like what? I've been to the mall with Dive."  
  
"Naw, not like that. Every one of us has friends outside of the Team, but none of us have ever seen you take a break, just go out and party.y'know, let loose."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that.did you ever go out on the town when we were home?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Canard went to a few clubs on the weekends, nothing big."  
  
"Wing, you need a break, and we need a fourth for pool.I'm taking you on the town tonight."  
  
"What? What do I do if Dragonous does something while we're out?"  
  
"I got that taken care of, I always show up when something goes wrong, don't I?"  
  
"Well, yeah.but what do I do with the Mask?"  
  
"Put it where you put it at night, that or you can take it with you, whatever."  
  
*~Ten minutes Later~*  
  
Wildwing walked in to the Kitchen, where Duke was calling Tony and Jimmy (his buddies). He felt odd wearing Duke's clothes, and he shifted his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"Lookin' sharp, Wing," Duke said as he put the phone back against the wall. Duke himself had a silver button-down shirt on, black slacks, and his black shoes. Wildwing, well, didn't have many 'bar' clothes.he had borrowed a white tank top and a black overshirt from Duke, along with Nosedive's combat boots. He did, thankfully, have black jeans, for he was too tall to wear anyone else's pants.  
  
"You put the notice up on Drake 1 that we're out?"  
  
"Yep, where's the Mask?"  
  
"In the safe above my bed, we'll be back if we need to be."  
  
"That's the spirit, kid! Right, well, we're meeting them there, ready to go?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Ah, none other than Satan's Lair." 


	2. Hades

Disclaimer- Still, I don't own the ducks. I never will. I have accepted this.  
  
WOOOO!!! BLUE MOON DUCHESS IS MY NEW FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD!! SHE SENT ME MY FIRST REVIEW!!! YAY!!! Okay, onto the story.  
  
It didn't take long to arrive at Satan's Lair. It was down a very long street, the whole length of the road was packed with clubs and bars. As they walked toward the line outside of the Lair, Wing noticed just how creepy it looked on the outside. The neon sign was nothing but jagged red letters, and flames looking eerily realistic. The rest of the building was dead black, with paintings of Demons in a line (right where everyone else was waiting to get in).  
  
"Wing, come on, we gotta go in." Duke said laughingly. It wasn't unusual for people to be a little freaked out at first sight.  
  
"Don't we have to wait in the line?" Wing asked shyly.  
  
"Nah, not me. Hades got me and the boys on the list, and you're with me."  
  
"Hades?"`  
  
"You'll meet her later, come on, let's GO." Duke said a bit impatiently. The club was packed tonight, and he didn't even want to see what the pool room was like. They walked up to the surly looking bouncer, who quickly let them in.  
  
"Evenin' Duke," he said in a low, drawling voice.  
  
"Hey, are Tony and Jimmy already here?"  
  
"Yup, go on in, and watch your buddy, alright? It's hell in there tonight."  
  
"It always is!"  
  
To say the least, Wildwing was not expecting all the people inside. It was very difficult to even see the huge bar in the front, though it had so many neon and black lights around it.  
  
"If I know the boys, they've already gotten a table. We'll hit the bar first and then go look for them!" Duke shouted above the blaring house music. Wing focused his eyes on the way Duke's shirt looked under the lights, and slammed in to him accidentally when they finally arrived at the bar.  
  
Duke whistled toward the far end of the bar, and yelled something Wildwing couldn't decipher. A very pretty girl nudged up beside the grey duck, and he immediately started flirting.  
  
"L'ORANGE! You called?" The bartender said impatiently. Wing hadn't even noticed her walk up.  
  
"Hades, no need to be touchy.how are you tonight?" Duke said while the blonde haired girl laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"L'Orange, I don't wanna here it t'night. Look at this place! It's full of stupid high school girls and old men. Look, there's one right here!" She said sarcastically, flicking the girl on her bare shoulder. The blonde girl walked off, muttering obsenities as she went.  
  
"Hey! I was flirting with her!"  
  
"I am aware of that, and it was disgusting. She's fifteen, Duke."  
  
"FIFTEEN! She looked--,"  
  
"I know, she looked like twenty-one.everyone says that. But, since you so thoughtfully called me over here, what do you want?"  
  
"Um.a shot of Hot Damn for me and a Killian's for Wing, here. First night here."  
  
Hades looked up at Wing from behind her white-blonde hair while pouring the drinks. Wing thought she was gorgeous, and it showed in his face. She looked back down quickly, realizing that she had overflowed the shot glass.  
  
"Sorry, Duke. I, I guess I wasn't watching what I was doing." She muttered, setting the glasses in front of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hades," Wing said, taking a drink of his full glass. Her sour expression returned, and she flicked the tiny twists of her waist length hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure. Any friend of Dukes pisses me off."  
  
"Hades, you'd be a whole lot prettier if you'd smile every once in a while, you know that?" Duke said, slamming the glass back on the counter. He looked at her warily, waiting her next move. Hades' steel gray eyes bore a whole through Wildwing's chest (a/n- she's tiny.she can only see to right below his pecs).  
  
"I'd be a whole lot prettier if I wasn't so damn ugly. And who the hell is driving you home? You're both drinking!"  
  
"Um.you." Duke said, taking Wildwing by the arm, dragging him away from the bar.  
  
"LIKE HELL!" She yelled at their retreating backs.  
  
'This is gonna be one interesting night.' Wing thought. Oh, how right he was.  
  
TBC!!! 


	3. Adventures in Hell literally

Disclaimer- Yeah.I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Enough said.  
  
Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter is soooooo long, but I couldn't figure out how to break all of the IMPORTANT information into tiny teeny little pieces. Here goes nothin'!! AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! Getting reviews like that on my first story ROCKS!!!!  
  
Wildwing drew back the pool cue, making a last minute check that the cue ball and the eight ball were lined up just right.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
All the other people in the room, and there had to be at least 30, let out a collective breath. In the four games that Tony, Jimmy, Duke and Wing had played, Wing had been the only one to shoot. Considering that he just learned how to play Eight-ball that night, he was pretty good.  
  
"Dang Wing, let us play once in a while," Duke joked as he applied more chalk to the end of his cue. Wing looked up and smiled, and pointed at the edge of the table.  
  
"I win again.come on boys, you know what that means," He drawled slowly. Even though he didn't like to show it a lot, he loved to win, especially when there was a bet on hand. The other three men each grabbed a shot glass and downed it contents.  
  
"I think I'll sit this one out," Wing said, handing his cue to the cute girl standing behind him. "She can play for me, I'm gonna be at the bar."  
  
The three men looked very pleased with the new arrangement. Wing heard Tony present the idea of Strip Pool, and he knew he didn't want to stick around for the results of that little game.  
  
He made his way through the seemingly endless crowd towards the bar. He had to see that bartender again. Her image was almost intoxicating to him (though he had had only half a Killian's). Her smokily lined eyes and deep red lips, the gray eyes that peeked out from behind her black and red highlighted white-blonde hair, her tiny figure. He was infatuated already, and he wasn't going to let this chance pass up like he had all the others. Hades, well, he thought she was different. She wasn't fake.  
  
He pulled himself up on a barstool, intent on sticking around there for a while. Hades turned her head towards him, and did a double take to make sure she had seen right. She quickly gave the two men their drinks and headed in his direction.  
  
"What're you doing back here? You don't look like the drinking kind!" She shouted over the music.  
  
"I came to see you!" He yelled in response. She raised her eyebrow cautiously.  
  
"Me?!? Why me?"  
  
"Because you're gorgeous!" He shouted. She spilled the vodka she was holding on her black chinos, and she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"And you're blind!!"  
  
"Nope, that's Duke!"  
  
"Am I going to win this little battle?"  
  
"You would if you kept fighting, but I'll keep fighting back!"  
  
"Fine, I'm taking my break now, if you really want to, we could go to the VIP section, no one is ever there!" She shouted, sliding over the counter onto Wildwing's side. He nodded and followed her retreating back. She was knocking people out of her way, fighting to get through the crowd. As Wing looked around, he had noticed that her earlier observation was right. The club was packed with eighteen year olds and men way past their prime.  
  
"Well, here we are.oh Jesus Christ." She said, plopping herself down on a long leather couch. She was looking through the plexiglass wall into the pool room balcony, where Tony, Jimmy, and Duke were reduced to boxers, and the girl, fully dressed. Wing laughed heartily, knowing something like that was bound to happen.  
  
"He's always getting into things like that, he loves to have fun," He said, seating himself opposite of Hades.  
  
"And flirt. To him, flirting is a sport." She said lazily. Hades looked so tired, Wing wouldn't have thought it a lie if someone told him that she worked two jobs.  
  
"True. So, your name is Hades--,"  
  
"And I work in Satan's Lair. I know, very ironic."  
  
"That's not what I was going to say. I think your name is really unique."  
  
"Oh, well, so is, Wildwing, was it?"  
  
Wildwing didn't get a chance to answer when the three boxered men walked in, swaying slightly with the effects of alcohol. They sat down in scattered chairs, and layed back languidly in them.  
  
"Hey there, Hades," Tony said, trying to pull his pants back on and failing, miserably.  
  
"That's it," Hades said sharply. "The club is going to close in about 10 minutes, I'm taking you all home." The three men just stared at the flame painted ceiling. Wing watched as she angrily called a cab for Tony and Jimmy, and kicked her boots up on the table.  
  
"Come on, get dressed you three." Wing said quietly, looking for any way to help her. He thought he saw the end of her lip twitch slightly, but of course, it didn't last long.  
  
*~In the Parking Lot of the Pond~*  
  
The ride home had been fairly uneventful, with Duke laying passed out in the back seat, and Wing riding shotgun. Not one person said a word. Nosedive was helping Duke inside (Dive was still in the kitchen, and awake enough to drag him inside), and Wildwing was staying behind to thank Hades for her help. She was already walking away, towards the bus stop at the end of the street.  
  
"Wait up!" Wing yelled as he jogged to catch up with her. "How are you getting home?"  
  
"The bus. Or I'll walk, whichever comes first."  
  
"You're not afraid of the streets?"  
  
"Should I be? I've seen just about everything." She was standing in front of a small clothing boutique, her arms wrapped around themselves in a futile attempt to warm herself in the cool Anaheim night air. Wing instinctively put an arm on her shoulder, stopping himself midway when she pulled away.  
  
"It's been fun, Wildwing," She said shortly, turning away from an obviously affectionate person. As she was walking away, Wing say something green peek out from between a building, and the glint of a gun was barely seen before he pulled the small puck launcher out of his jacket and fired at the green arm.  
  
TBC 


	4. What I see

Disclaimer- Still don't own the ducks. Never will. Happy?  
  
*~In the Emergency Room~*  
  
Hades opened her eyes slowly, watching the white-clad nurses move around her hurriedly. She saw a man in a black leather jacket talking on a phone not to far away. He looked vaguely familiar to her.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Wright. How are you feeling?" A giddy candy striper said to her. She was just a little too chipper for Hades' throbbing head.  
  
"Good Lord, what happened?" She asked groggily. She had been drugged by God knows what.  
  
"I dunno, but the tall duck-guy knows, he brought you in here!" She said cheerily. Hades winced at her high-pitched voice.  
  
"Feeling any better?" A smooth, low voice said to her from the door. Wing was leaning against a doorjamb, a small patch of gauze on one cheek.  
  
"What would qualify as better? I don't remember what happened."  
  
"You were attacked by this guy named Chameleon. He pulled a gun on you."  
  
"I was SHOT???" She said in shock. She tried to sit up, but the pain she felt shoot up from her him quickly made her lay back down.  
  
"No, I hit him before he shot you, but you slammed against a park bench really hard. You knocked your head, and the doctors said that your hip isn't looking so good." A doctor walked into the room, and ushered Wildwing into a chair near the door. The angry looking man was munching on an apple and flipping through the chart at the end of Hades' bed hurriedly.  
  
"Doc, when can I go home?" She said weakly. She smiled and put on a puppy dog face in a fruitless attempt to sway him.  
  
"Home? Maybe on Sunday morning," The doctor said, never looking away.  
  
"SUNDAY?? But, it's Saturday morning, I have to work!" She fired.  
  
"Well, take a day off. With a hip looking like yours does, you need it."  
  
"Doc, I can't take a day off. I need the cash, I have to work!"  
  
"Tell you what, Miss Wright. When you can walk up and down that hallway outside unassisted and without crying, you can go home. Until then, you're here." He said, walking out of the room quickly. Hades suddenly sat up, wincing and gritting her teeth with the horrendous pain that ensued, but she didn't lay back down this time. She started to lift up the injured leg and set it back down slowly when the pain subsided a tiny bit.  
  
"You can't go home, you need the rest," Wing said, going to the side of her bed.  
  
"Like hell, I'm fine," Hades retorted from behind her teeth. "Now, help me get out of bed."  
  
"Uh-uh. You're staying here. Take a day off, I'm sure the club will pay you for a day off." He said softly, sitting on the stool by her bedside.  
  
"Well, I don't. They won't pay me, not if I don't show up." She said, still working her hip up and down.  
  
"Then I'll pay you what you make in a night. I'm MAKING you take a night off."  
  
"Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to do," She said, pushing the up arrow on the bed to reduce the pain on her hip as much as possible.  
  
"I am. I know what it's like to hurt, and you hurt. Either you stay here willingly, or I'll get the doctor to strap you down." He said curtly, handing her a cup of fresh coffee.  
  
"You're not letting me go are you? Funny, you don't look like someone who would be so angry about it."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." Hades looked up at Wildwing right after he said that. He looked so tired. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was dirty and dusty from the fight with Chameleon. It hit her right then. He had actually cared enough to bring her into the hospital. Her expression softened a bit, and she caught her reflection from the mirror in the adjacent bathroom. They had taken off her makeup, and her hair was no longer in the dreadlock-esqe twists as it was earlier.  
  
"When you look at me, what do you see?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of the mirror. Wing looked directly at the beautiful girl sitting in the bed in front of him.  
  
"I see someone who's beautiful, who's independent and hardworking, someone who won't let anyone stand in her way or make her do anything that he stands against. I see someone who's a little unsure of the people around her, and someone who is only willing to let people who she really trusts see the real her. I see someone that I'd love to get to know." He said honestly. Hades saw his expression in the mirror, and she saw something that she hadn't even truly seen. Honesty. Her eyes began to water, but she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"No one's ever said that to you before, have they?" Wing said softly.  
  
"No, not the way that you did." Hades replied. She turned around towards Wildwing, grabbed his face, and kissed his beak. His eyes were open wide and his jaw, well, was hanging.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked dreamily.  
  
"Just wanted to see what it felt like to kiss a duck." She said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and pushing herself up. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would. She began to hobble towards the door, and looked for the doctor.  
  
"And the results?"  
  
"More fun than kissing a human. Now come on, you say I'm independent? We'll see what this doctor thinks of me." She said, smirking. She pushed open the doors, Wing close behind her, and began to limp down the hall. She fought back the tears of pain, and the crunching feeling right at her joints.  
  
The doctor caught her eye as she walked past the triage desk for the second time. He looked at the nurse beside him and told her to release Hades Wright, she had held up her end of the deal.  
  
TBC!!! WOW!! WHAT ELSE CAN I POSSIBLY ADD???????? 


	5. My Love songfic

Disclaimer- I don't own the following: The Mighty Ducks, or "To make you feel my love" by Garth Brooks. Someone who's undeniably rich does.  
  
*~9 months after the Emergency Room Episode~*  
  
Wildwing looked over at Phil from his position on the team bench. He had his uniform on, sans the pads and the mask, and was ready for his pre- game plan to roll out. He grinned to himself. Hades wouldn't be expecting this, definitely. Suddenly, in the completely dark Pond, soft music began to play, and Wildwing checked one more time to make sure that his microphone was attached to his jersey.  
  
"When the rain's blowin' in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I would offer you a warm embrace, To make you feel my love."  
  
He sang the words as the spotlight fell on him. He couldn't see anything past the boards, and stood up gracefully as he kept singing.  
  
"Evenin' shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one to dry your tears, I would hold you for a million years, To make you feel my love."  
  
As he sang the middle of the song, he skated over the ice to where the repairmen were taking down the glass on one section of the boards, next to the penalty box. There sat Hades, staring wide-eyed at Wing. The spotlight hit her right as he was finishing the song. She was crying profusely, but holding herself up well.  
  
"Storms are ragin' on a rollin' sea, down the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowin' wild and free, yeah. But you ain't seen nothing like me yet."  
  
He had pulled Hades into a standing position on the ice, and pulled something off a chain on his neck, as he dropped to one knee.  
  
"There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of this earth for you, make you happy make your dreams come true, to make you feel my.love."  
  
"Hades Apolo Wright, will you marry me?" He said over the Pond's sound system. Hades couldn't hear all the people yelling and cheering around her. She didn't wipe the free-flowing tears off her cheeks. She didn't care that her feet were freezing on the ice. All she cared about was that Wing was proposing to her, and that he was doing so to the best song ever written.  
  
She nodded her head quickly, realizing that he was still waiting for an obvious answer, and the cheers around her were deafening. Wing pulled her off the ice into an eager and welcome embrace on the ice, with the cold ring around her left ring finger. She caught the eyes of the rest of the team, smiling and giving each other high-fives.  
  
He tilted her head down towards his. "It's been a good month, babe," He said, smiling. "Dragonous is dead, this is the first playoff game of the season, and you're my fiancée. life is good!"  
  
"Life is excellent," Hades whispered, right before she kissed him in front of 75,000 screaming fans.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just wanted to see what it was like to kiss a duck fiancée."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"Muuuuuuuch better than kissing a human." 


End file.
